El Funeral
by adrypotter25
Summary: Despues de la batalla, Harry se dispone a asistir al funeral


EL FUNERAL

EL FUNERAL 

Harry abrió los ojos, se coloco los anteojos y vio a su alrededor. Lo que veía le era tan familiar, las cortinas rojas de su cama con dosel, la mesa de luz, su baúl. Estar otra vez en la torre Gryffindor era extraño y reconfortante luego de lo que había sucedido en los últimos días.

Hogwarts se reponía de la guerra que había querido terminar con el mundo de Harry y que había culminado con la derrota de Voldemort. Luego de la euforia posterior a la muerte de Riddle y la captura de los mortifagos, así como también de los aliados al Innombrable, se respiraba un aire triste por las muertes de tantas personas buenas. Entonces Harry vio a Ron, dormido aun, y recordo a Fred. Aunque habían acordado quedarse un tiempo en el colegio, todavía tenían que ir a La madriguera para después ir al funeral. Pero este no iba a ser privado ya que todos aquellos que habían perdido un familiar en la batalla estaban de acuerdo con la idea de Harry, enterrar los cuerpos en el cementerio del valle de Godric, junto con Lily y James Potter. La idea era que todos los que habían perdido la vida enfrentando a Lord Voldemort estuvieran juntos, como lo habían estado para enfrentarlo. Hermione también propuso levantar un monumento en honor a ellos. Ambas propuestas fueron escuchadas y aprobadas por el flamante ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Ron se movió en la cama y Harry se percato que era hora de desayunar, por lo que a su amigo lo debía estar despertando el hambre.

Hola Harry- dijo Ron con un dejo de tristeza.

¿ Te desperto el hambre amigo?.

Algo así… Estaba soñando con Fred. Me ponía una bomba fétida en los pantalones y me empujaba al Gran Salón durante la cena de Hallowen.

Harry no sabia si reír o no pero vio que su amigo reía apenas y soltó una carcajada.

- Típica broma de Fred, si no fuera porque después tenia que vérselas con tu madre,lo hubiera hecho- dijo Harry.

Se vistieron y bajaron al Gran Salón. Era raro ver como muchos de los cuadros permanecían vacíos, sin sus personajes. En medio de la batalla habían volado tantas maldiciones para todos lados que corrieron a esconderse. La dama gorda fue una de las que se quedo en su cuadro, custodiando la torre y protegiendo a algunos estudiantes que buscaron refugio allí.

Harry se sentía incomodo porque el resto de los alumnos, que volvieron al colegio luego de ser evacuados, lo miraban admirados, lo aplaudían, le daban palmadas en la espalda. Se volvió para ver la reacción de Ron, su amigo siempre había estado un poco celoso por la atención que recibía. Pero Ron también lo miraba como los demás y solo atino a decirle:

Te lo mereces, nos salvaste la vida a todos.

Harry dudo un poco y agacho la cabeza.

No pude salvar a Fred, a Lupin, a Tonks.

No podías salvarlos a todos- dijo Ron.

No era un reproche de su amigo, era la verdad, pero Harry estaba en conflicto con esa realidad. Cuando entraron al comedor se hizo un gran silencio profundo, seguido por un " BUEN DIA HARRY Y RON" de Hagrid desde la mesa de los profesores. Ambos chicos levantaron la mano para devolver el saludo. Entonces todos volvieron a la normalidad, desayunando y charlando. Se sentaron junto a Hermione, Ginny y Neville, quien tenía una notable mejoría en las quemaduras de la cabeza.

Hola!- dijo Hermione- ¿ Durmieron bien?

Si- respondieron ambos al unísono.

Después de desayunar deberíamos ayudar a los profesores a reparar el castillo- opino Hermione- Necesitan ayuda.

¿ Bastara con un REPARO?- pregunto Ron tomando un bollo.

Creo que si- respondió ella tomando un bollo también- En "Historia de Hogwarts" dice que el castillo se reara fácilmente debido a sortilegios antiguos que pusieron Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff.

Mi madre tiene unos parecidos en casa- dijo Ginny – Con los mellizos nunca se sabe… se sabia.

Bajo la cabeza para esconder el hecho de que se le salían las lagrimas, a su lado Hermione le paso un brazo por el hombro y la contuvo. Eso fue mas de lo que Harry podía soportar, se levanto de golpe, como impulsado por un resorte, y salio apresurado, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se detuvo frente al lago sin saber como había llegado tan rápido hasta allí. Advirtió que nadie lo había seguido, eso le resulto bueno porque ya no podía reprimir las lagrimas y la angustia que había acumulado, el dolor que le provocaban tantas perdidas. Se sentó en el piso pedregoso y observo el paisaje, aunque este se desdibujaba por las lágrimas que nublaban su vista. Contemplando el agua recordó la segunda prueba del "Torneo de Los Tres Magos" y deseo tener una provisión infinita de branquialgas para meterse allí y no salir por un buen tiempo.

Esta bien que duela- le dijo una voz conocida- Eso significa que tienes un gran corazón y que sufres por las perdidas de tantas vidas, aunque a algunos no estabas acostumbrado a tratarlos o casi ni los conocías.

Luna Lovegood estaba de pie a su lado, mirando el pacifico lago.

Gracias Luna- dijo Harry con voz ahogada.

Ahora toda la comunidad mágica puede hacer planes para el futuro sin miedo al Innom… a Tom Riddle – aclaro Luna- Y eso será gracias a ti. Además podremos estar siempre orgullosos de nosotros mismos y de los que murieron porque peleamos por esa paz.

No supo bien porque pero esas palabras fueron de gran consuelo y Harry se empezó a sentir mejor. Después de todo Luna tenia razón, todos habían elegido luchar, exponerse a la muerte con tal de tener un futuro mejor, aunque no fuera para ellos, seria para los demás. Entonces Harry se percato del tremendo sacrificio de amor por el prójimo que había ocurrido dentro y fuera del castillo. Se puso de pie, se acerco a Luna y la abrazo.

¡Gracias amiga!

Luna le devolvió el abrazo y rápidamente se aparto notablemente emocionada. Pudo soltar un ahogado "De nada" y se encamino al colegio. Harry estaba más tranquilo, miro el agua una vez más y se dirigió al castillo. Cuando llego encontró a muchos estudiantes apuntado con su varita a los escombros y gritando:

¡REPARO!.

Harry saco su querida varita de acebo y pluma de fénix y apuntando una ventana con un hermoso vitraux roto dijo:

REPARO.

Y de inmediato volaron los pequeños fragmento de vidrios de colores y la ventana que como nueva. Continuo caminado y arreglando lo destruido hasta que dio con Ron y Hermione. Ambos discutían acaloradamente por un arco que había quedado al revés

- ¡No te concentras lo suficiente Ron!.

- No te enojes Hermione, tengo un poco de sueño.

- Después de tremendo desayuno es normal. ¿ Como puedes comer tanto sin engordar?.

- así soy yo, otros no tienen mi suerte- dijo Ron.

- ¡¿ Me estas tratando de gorda?!

Harry rió de buena gana y por fin creyó que todo volvería a la normalidad. Dos días después Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione partieron utilizando la red Flu con rumbo a La Madriguera, para luego ir de allí hacia el funeral. Poco estuvieron en la casa, la cual tenía un aspecto triste, como si supiera todo lo que había ocurrido. A la mañana siguiente de su arribo partieron al valle de Godric. Llegaron usando un traslador, el cementerio se veía bonito, arreglado, aunque la tristeza en el ambiente era general. Cuando todos estuvieron presentes aparecieron sillas, se ubicaron alrededor de un atrio. Detrás de este había una gran pared de granito negro, lisa y lustrosa. No había mucha charla entre los presentes. Harry, Hermione y los Weasley , incluyendo a Perci, Bill, Fleur y los Delacour se sentaron todos juntos. No faltaba nadie. A Harry le dio gusto ver que Neville estaba junto a su abuela y que esta miraba a su nieto llena de orgullo. Cuando apareció Kingsley Shacklebolt, el flamante ministro de magia, reinaba un gran silencio.

Estamos aquí reunidos para darle a todos estos héroes el descanso que merecen. Con gran dolor lo hacemos, deseando que esto jamás hubiera ocurrido, pero paso y debemos, como comunidad, seguir adelante y honrarlos llevando entre nosotros una convivencia pacifica, amistosa. Todos somos iguales y no debemos utilizar el poder que tenemos contra otros, sino todo lo que ocurrió sera en vano. Lord Voldemort quiso dominarnos y esa fue su perdición porque se puede someter al cuerpo pero no se puede doblegar al espíritu. El mañana no esta escrito, procuremos formar un futuro auspicioso para nosotros y las futuras generaciones, sean puras o no, la magia es igual para todos.

Dicho esto se volvió hacia la pared de granito y con un movimiento de varita comenzaron a aparecer los nombres de todos los que habían perecido. Luego cada familia se acerco a la tumba de su ser querido para dejar flores. Harry se acerco a la de James y Lily, a su lado estaban las de Sirius, Lupin y Tonks. Y detrás de la de Lily se encontraba la de Severus Snape, después de todo a Harry le pareció justo que, aunque fuera de esa forma, Snape pudiera estar cerca de la mujer que había amado, la que había inspirado una cierva plateada como patronus. Vio que Hermione estaba junto a Ron, agarrados de las manos y diviso a Ginny, se acerco y le tomo de la mano. Junto con el resto de los Weasley se hallaban al pie de la tumba de Fred. Entonces vio que todos observaban a ambas parejas, la de Ron y Hermione y la de Harry y Ginny , sonreían satisfechos, como si estuvieran esperando que eso ocurriera. Entonces Harry se sintió realmente parte de la familia y pensó que le esperaba un gran futuro.


End file.
